This invention relates to the production of 4-hydroxyacetophenone (4-HAP) oxime by the conversion of 4-HAP utilizing hydroxylamine. More particularly, this invention is concerned with a process for the production of 4-HAP oxime wherein the mother liquor can be recycled back to the oxime formation step and the color of the 4-HAP oxime which is formed is of good quality. The process of this invention also reduces the amount of mother liquor which is formed because part of it is utilized for recycle, thereby minimizing disposal problems.
In a preferred embodiment, higher concentrations of ammonium sulfate are obtained in the mother liquor which can be recovered and sold as a fertilizer.